Zurg Empire
The Zurg Empire is the primary antagonistic faction of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, a spinoff TV show from Disney/Pixar's popular Toy Story films. It is an oppressive empire based on Planet Z that seeks to dominate the entire galaxy, bringing them into conflict with Star Command. The empire's name is derived from its evil ruler Emperor Zurg. Role It is unknown if there are more planets that are under the control of the Zurg Empire, though it is shown in the episode Shiv Katall that the Zurg Empire owns a mining planet. Also in Tag Team, Zurg's second-in-command Warp Darkmatter is shown to own an unnamed moon, which he uses as a vacation resort during personal days. As stated in the series, the Zurg Empire is at war against the Galactic Alliance and Star Command, as Zurg and his forces plan to conquer the entire galaxy, which has incited Buzz Lightyear to form Team Lightyear to stop Zurg in his tracks. To that end, Zurg formed numerous evil schemes such as these: Needless to say, thanks to the efforts of Team Lightyear and their allies, they were able of foil Zurg's schemes one by one, much to Zurg's anger and disapproval. It is unknown what happened to the Zurg Empire as the series ended after two seasons as it still remained in power. Villainous Acts *Stealing and corrupting the Uni-Mind to bring every planet of the Galactic Alliance under his control (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) *Creating a robot vampire named Nos-4-A2 to destroy Star Command, as he can control any machine he bites (Nos-4-A2) *Freeing the wanted criminal Torque and giving him a cell-separating device to have him defeat Star Command (The Torque Armada) *Creating a weapon that can seemingly destroy planets when it can actually transport them to another dimension in order to coerce the Galactic Alliance to surrender at will (The Planet Destroyer) *Kidnapping and placing a bounty on XR in order to obtain stolen intelligence of Star Command stored in XR's memory banks (Downloaded) *Inventing an animate sheet known as the Shape Stealer to assasinate Buzz Lightyear (The Shape Stealer) *Creating a gas that can transform and morph anyone into a blob in order to hack and take over into Star Command (The Crawling Flesh) *Creating clone versions of Team Lightyear using their DNA to take them down from the inside out (The Clone Rangers) Trivia *It is similar to the Galactic Empire from Star Wars, as they are both empires seeking to take over and maintain control over their respective galaxies. Navigation Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Organizations Category:Imperialists Category:Military Category:Oppressors Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Hegemony Category:Mongers Category:Aliens Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wealthy Category:On & Off Category:Extravagant Category:Conspirators Category:Power Hungry Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Deal Makers Category:Strategic Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Game Bosses Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Slaver Category:Monsters Category:Supremacists Category:Abusers Category:Brainwashers Category:Greedy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Torturer Category:Movie Villains Category:Inconclusive Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Tyrants Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains